The Inners
by ALPHAJACK
Summary: Si Miyuki pensaba que su vida no podia ser peor, esperen a que le den una Sopa de Pollo para la G.R.I.P.A. con la que su vida se complica un poquito. ¿Acaso Jack tendrá algo que ver?


**The Inners.**

Personajes.

Miyuki Kobayakawa 

Edad: 15 años.

Estatura: 1.55 metros.

Cabello: Negro.

Ojos: Verdes

Nacionalidad: Japonesa.

Oficio: Próxima a cursar el primer año de la Escuela Preparatoria. "Reportera y comentarista ocasional en un programa de radio."

Características: Es una joven de carácter fuerte y voz chillona. Es de las mejores de su clase y una locutora de calidad suficiente. A pesar de su edad es tremendamente fuerte, más que la mayoría de sus compañeros quienes huyen de ella cuando se enoja. Por un accidente en le que se vio envuelto Jack, le brotaron unas orejas y cola de gato, además de la habilidad de tener una buena visión nocturna y una aumento en sus reflejos, mas garras retráctiles. Su sueño es regresar a la normalidad y asesinar a Jack. Sus orejas y cola aparecen cuando experimenta cambios bruscos de emociones (lo cual sucede todo el tiempo)

Historia: Hija de un padre bastante emocional, que llora con cualquier cosa, su madre es una copia de su propio papá, haciéndolos una pareja de irreverentes y estrambóticos. Tiene un hermano mayor que se la pasa de conquiste en conquiste, pasando poco o nada de tiempo en casa. Su familia se dedica a administrar un dojo de ninjutsu, del que poco interés tiene. Desde la llegada de Jack, su vida gira 180 grados, aunque aun no sabe si para bien o para mal. Se la pasa todo el tiempo con él y frecuentemente (todo el tiempo) descarga toda su frustración con él (y no precisamente en emociones).

**Jack A. Jackson.**

Edad: 17 años.

Estatura: 1.85 metros.

Cabello: Negro.

Ojos: Negros

Nacionalidad: Americana

Oficio: Próximo a cursar el Tercer año en la Preparatoria. Trabaja de medio tiempo en una tienda de antigüedades.

Características: Aparenta ser bastante ingenuo, despistado y despreocupado. Le encanta dormir, leer y fastidiar a Miyu. Aunque no es tan fuerte, tiene una resistencia asombrosa a los golpes. Gusta de coleccionar Mangas y espadas, sables y katanas, en las cuales es hábil. Vive en casa de Miyu gracias a que sus padres son amigos, por lo que se la pasa molestando y gastando bromas a cada rato. Lo cual esta responde con ataques físicos. Su mayor logro fue (accidental) convertir en mujer gato a Miyu pensando que era una receta para la gripa.

Historia: Realmente se conoce poco de su niñez, incluso el mismo no recuerda mucho. Simplemente que su padre es muy rico y muy amigo de los padres de Miyu, por eso les pidió que le diera albergue mientras termina sus estudios en Tokio. Él se encuentra siempre en viajes de negocios y pocas veces lo visita. No se sabe mucho de parientes o familia cercana y por alguna razón padece de insomnio frecuentemente. Aunque es de carácter tranquilo, este cambia cuando tiene una espada en la mano, llegando a ser violento.

Capitulo 1. "Miau Miaaaaaau??!!" 

Los últimos días de clase son los peores. El que diga que no esta totalmente equivocado.

Tomemos un ejemplo: Los Exámenes finales de la escuela. Todos se agrupan en un periodo de tiempo pequeño, forzan a los pobres estudiantes a desvelarse para obtener decorosas A's; respetables B's; Regulares C's; Suficientes D's o vergonzosas E's y F's.

Ejemplo A: Ranma Saotome obtuvo una D en Matemáticas.

Ejemplo B: Narusegawa, sus tradicionales A's.

Y Jack... bueno. Nos quedamos con lo regular.

-¿Que pasó Jacky-kun? Como que hoy no fue tu mes. ¿Verdad?- Pregunto un joven alto con acento de Okinawa

"Sora... piérdete." Dijo mientras el chico se alejaba riendo.

'Maldición, a papá Jackson no le gustará esto.' Pensó mientras guardaba su horroroso examen sabiendo que si no subía sus calificaciones, el ingreso a la Universidad seria solo un sueño.

Y para sueños, estaba Urashima, y nadie mas que Urashima.

Se encogió de hombros y se levanto. Bendito sea Dios era la ultima clase, así que podría salir a caminar un poco, comer algo... los okonomiyakis de Ukyo y de allí, a la tienda.

Al salir del salón estuvo apunto de chocar con una pelirroja vestida de camisa china roja huyendo del Capitán del equipo de Kendo de la escuela, mientras él trataba de conquistarla con frases galantes como "Sé que me amas pero lo niegas."

Como sea. Se dirigió al casillero y guardo sus libros, cuadernos y tomo los necesarios para "estudiar" para el examen que seguía al día ...um... siguiente.

"Disculpe, Jack-sempai." Una vocecita sonó a su espalda.

Giro y busco abajo.. abajo.. mas abajo. Era una pequeña desventaja al medir mas de 1.80 en un lugar donde las niñas eran tan bajitas.

"¿Si?" Pregunto con cara de perplejidad al ver a un par de estudiantes de Tercero de Secundaria, con el uniforme adecuado. Bastante lindas, tenia que reconocer. Lastima, había casi 3 años de diferencia.

"Este...¿usted vive con Miyu-chan, verdad?" Pregunto Hikari Hokari sonrojándose, al ver que su amiga aguantaba la risa al imaginar las posibles interpretaciones de esa declaración.

Jack, sonrió.

"Si. Si, vivimos juntos." Sonrió de nuevo adoptando una expresión de galán de telenovela que solo parecía aumentar las risas de la otra al fraguar imágenes y escenas con su mente cochina

"Este... bueno... ah..." Su compañera le susurro algo que hizo que se pusiera roja como un tomate, antes de decidirse a seguir inquiriendo. - Solo queríamos sabes si Miyuki esta enferma.

Jack, arqueo una ceja. '¿En serio?' Se pregunto. Había estado tan ocupado con los exámenes y el club de esgrima que ni cuenta se había dado que no había visto a Miyuki en todo el día. Se toco el cráneo en una rápido examen y se dio cuenta que, en efecto, no tenía chichones, contusiones ni fracturas.

"Pues... la verdad... no se. Cuando me levante ella seguía acostada." Dijo pensativo, aparentemente indiferente ante las risitas de la otra jovencita. "Aunque anoche nos acostamos muy tarde ya..."

Hikari se sonrojo aun mas ante esto ultimo y solamente extendió una fajo de copias para evitar seguir pensando en... bueno, en eso. Sea lo que sea.

"Estas son los apuntes de lo que vimos ahora, y su examen de Historia lo puede hacer mañana después de clases. Se los encargo mucho. Adiós." Todo eso en menos de 3 segundos. Hikari hizo una reverencia y tomo el brazo de su amiga quien seguía en ensoñaciones algo perversas y se la llevo a rastras.

Jack, aun pensando en eso, se encogió de hombros y metió los apuntes a su maleta y cerró su casillero.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela más rara de todo Tokio (¿en qué otra escuela encuentran artistas marciales, militares encubiertos, magos poderosos y el ocasional fantasma?) Jack recordaba lo sucedido el día anterior tratando de encontrar él porque no asistió Miyuki a la escuela.

(_Flashback – en blanco y negro, y alegre música de piano cual película muda)_

_Miyuki, vestida con acicalamiento entra a un edificio donde buscaban locutores para un programa de radio "de jóvenes para jóvenes."_

_Miyuki lee un papel con una dirección y un horario._

_"Que emoción. Me han llamado al fin." Letrero de dialogo._

_Miyu entra y se encuentra rodeada de puras niñas de 5 a 6 años. Todas vestidas de campiranas acompañadas de sus madres._

_"¿Qué esta pasando aquí?"_

_Un hombre alto y viejo, con barba sale de una puerta y habla._

_"Gracias por venir. Ahora damos inicios a casting para buscar a la seiyuu que interpretara la nueva versión de Heidi."_

_Miyuki con grandes ojos de sorpresa._

_Jack sale de ninguna parte y le canta al oído a Miyu._

_"Abuelito dime tuuuuuu."_

_El edificio se mueve de un lado para otro, símbolo de una golpiza de antología._

_Jack sale corriendo, bastante golpeado, siendo perseguido por una enojada Miyu y su abanico._

_"Te voy a matar.. Te voy a matar!!!"_

_Jack se ríe y gira una esquina, saltando a tiempo para evitar ser mojado por una anciana que riega el piso con un cucharón._

_Miyu no lo evita._

_Aaaaaaaagggggggggg!!!!!!_

_(Fin del flashback.)_

Jack se rascó la cabeza mientras los acordes de la música de persecución de su mente se apagaban. '¿Será por eso?'

"Como sea, tengo que ir a trabajar." Se dijo en voz alta para acallar la tímida voz de su conciencia que atrevía a decirle 'Culpable.'

TITITITITITITITITITITITITITITI 

En un cuarto en penumbras gracias a las cortinas cerradas, Miyuki Kobayakawa se revolvió un poco en su futón calientito, cubierta de una cálida mantita. Sudaba gracias a la fiebre y tenía el rostro enrojecido. Su madre le había dado algo para bajar la fiebre, aunque tardaba algo en surtir efecto. Sin embargo en su sueño pronunciaba en único nombre que podía pasar por su mente.

- Jack...Jack...

Ese nombre ocupaba su mente en esos momentos. Quería estar con él, tenerlo cerca. Que estuviera al alcance de su mano. Lo ansiaba, lo deseaba.

"Yo... yo... te... te... a...a..."

En su sueño estaba enfrente de ella, con esa sonrisa tan característica, con esa expresión de calma y madurez que tenia tan loca a Kodachi.

"Te a... a... asesinaré, maldito idiota. En cuanto te tenga en mis manos..."

En su sueño rodeaba el cuello de Jack con sus manos y apretaba haciendo que sus ojos saltaran y el rostro se volviera azul de la asfixia.

¿O que?...¿Acaso pensaban otra cosa?

TITITITITITITITITITITITITITITI 

Bueno, bueno. Amordazar a su conciencia, meterla a un barril y arrojarla al mar no siempre sirve.

Jack fue con el viejo Hiashi a pedirle la tarde libre por si Miyu estaba grave.

Maldita conciencia.

Llego a casa, se quito los zapatos y se puso un par de pantuflas.

"Holaaa, ya vine!!!" Grito mientras vagaba por el corredor principal."¡¡Koba-san!!" Gritar Kobayakawa-san era un poco largo.

Vago un poco por la casa para darse cuenta de que estaba totalmente sola, como comúnmente solía ocurrir. Shun Kobayakawa dando clases en el Dojo. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Miyu dudo por unos momentos. Tal vez si era su culpa que ella estuviera enferma, no debería presentarse así como así. Debería preparar una disculpa para ella.

... Naaaaa.

Abrió la puerta después de tocar un par de veces.

Miyuki fue despertada de su dulce ensoñación donde, vestida con un traje negro de verdugo, estiraba las piernas y brazos de Jack en un potro.

"Hola, floja. ¿Qué haces¿Acaso no te piensas levantar?" Preguntó Jack sentándose con las piernas cruzadas a un lado del futón de ella.

Una cabecita negra salió de las profundidades de la mantita y lo miró con furia.

Obviamente, el pelo despeinado, los ojos hinchados y el sudor de la frente no espantaban ni a un gatito

"Huuuy, amaneciste mas linda que de costumbre." Dijo con no poco sarcasmo. "Lamento decirte que perdiste tu examen de Historia. Aunque deberás hacerlo mañana junto con el de Química."

Miyuki enterró de nuevo la cabeza en las mantas. Lo que menos deseaba era seguir soportándolo a él.

"Oye... hazme caso. No me dejes hablando solo. Dime algo. Di que me odias. Lo que sea." A cada petición golpeaba lo que se supone sería su cabeza con un dedo. Sin resultados. "Rayos, si que estas grave. Bueno, permíteme un momento." Dijo levantándose y saliendo del cuarto.

'Gracias, Kami.' Pensó Miyu mientras trataba de evocar de nuevo ese dulce sueño. Lastima que no duro mucho.

"Muy bien, vamos a ver. Miyu, haber, saca la cabeza y abre la boca." Jack se sentó de nuevo y retiró la manta descubriendo la cabeza. Los ojos molestos de ella se encontraron con la amistosa mirada de su "amigo" mientras tenía un termómetro en la mano. "Confía en mi Miyu, esto te hará sentir mejor. Haber, abre la boquita, abre, abre."

'Uuuuggg, no se porque le encanta tratarme como una bebe.' Pensó, al escuchar los balbuceos del tipo ese. Apretó los labios cuando la punta vidriosa del termómetro los rozaron.

"Miyu si no cooperas, no te aliviaras." Jack incluso se atrevió a tomarla de la barbilla para forzarla a abrir la boca.

'Ahora veras...'

"Aaaaaaaaoooouuuuch!!!! Oye ¿que te pasa? No tenias que morderme."

Miyu rió por lo bajo felicitándose, hasta que noto algo dentro de su boca.

Nada mas y nada menos que el termómetro. Jack había aprovechado que ella abrió la boca para morderlo y se lo metió rápidamente. El chico sonreía triunfal, mientras frotaba su dedo hinchado en su ropa y sujetaba el instrumento medico con la otra mano.

"Ni se te ocurra morderlo, el mercurio es bastante toxico."

Casi, se atrevió a morderlo al ver que de esa forma le ganaba, pero se resigno a terminar con eso cuanto antes. Que no duro mas de un minuto.

"39º, eso es malo. Vaya si que te pego fuerte." Esta vez sonaba realmente preocupado. "Eso te pasa por no fijarte por donde vas en la calle." Sentencio. De haber tenido fuerzas, Miyuki habría apretado los puños. "Bueno, creo que tendré que hacer algo. No te muevas."

Y salió de la habitación. Con un suspiro de alivio, Miyuki cerro los ojos y se dispuso a soñar. Pero ahora en un Jack atado dentro de un caldero hirviente, mientras ella danzaba, lanza en mano, feliz viéndolo cocerse.

TITITITITITITITITITITITITITITI

"Listo." Gritó Jack, entrando al cuarto con un tazón humeante en una mano, mientras se retiraba un delantal rosa con un patito amarillo dibujado en el. (No piensen mal, ese era de la Señora Kobayakawa.) "Esto te ayudará a sentirte mejor."

Miyuki, dentro de las mantas maldijo quedamente. Habían sido unos pacíficos 30 minutos...¿por qué rayos no se tardo mas?... aunque... ¿qué era eso que olía?

"Me costo trabajo, pero logre preparar la Sopa Mágica de Pollo Para la G.R.I.P.A. de la abuela Jackson. Dicen que hace magia con las enfermedades. Y la preparé especialmente para ti, pequeña Miyu." Había una clase de entusiasmo en Jack. Después de todo había sido una receta bastante complicada por la cantidad tan rara de ingredientes que pedía.

'Porque simplemente no se va de... ¿de pollo?' Pensó Miyu, asomando la nariz por las mantas para oler mas. Un vapor caliente le inundo las fosas nasales cuando Jack pasó una cuchara justo enfrente de ella.

"Huele. Huele. ¿Verdad que huele deliciosa?" De nuevo, Jack pasó la cuchara frente a la nariz de ella.

Miyu asomo la cabeza. Se la había pasado todo el día acostada. Aparte del jugo que su madre le dio para que se pasara el medicamento, no había comido. No era sorpresa que se encontrara algo mareada. A pesar de que sentía que le gruñía el estomago, miraba la sopa con una gran desconfianza.

"Mira, esta deliciosa. A ver, a ver, abre la boquita. Tienes que comerla toda mientras esta caliente."

Con grandes esfuerzos Miyu logró levantarse, sintiéndose mas mareada que antes. "Júrame que no le pusiste nada." Susurró lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchada.

"Miyuki, te doy mi palabra de Scout que no puse nada fuera de la receta de la Sopa Mágica de Pollo Para la G.R.I.P.A. de la abuela Jackson." El juramento fue tan solemne, que convenció a la chica y esta comió un poco.

'Aunque... ahora que lo recuerdo... creo que nunca fui Scout... y no se supone que la abuela despareció después de comer un poco de sopa de po...' Su expresión cambio a la de pánico.

"Ay no..."

"Mmmmh... oye no sabe tan mal. Aunque algo raro... ¿qué tiene?" preguntó confundida mientras degustaba el sabor.

"A... a... Ajo... algo de orégano..." Jack sudaba en espanto y se abría un poco el cuello. "Unas hierbas de olor... este... mira, se esta enfriando. Esta sopa debe ser muy caliente... deja la cambio por otra en lo que llamo al Doc... a un amigo... este si. Espérame." Sin decir mas, Jack se levantó y salió disparado por la puerta dejando a Miyuki confundida.

"Jack. Jaaaack. ¿Adónde vas? Ay, ay. Que pasa." Se recostó de nuevo al sentirse mas mareada que antes. "Jack, mi cabeza... ah... calor... caliente."

Un calor fuerte surgió de su estomago extendiéndose por su cuerpo. Era como si de golpe, hubiera tomada 3 tazas de te hirviendo. Sudaba por cada poro de su piel y se encogió haciéndose un ovillo de lo intenso que era.

Y después... nada.

Absolutamente nada.

"A, caray. ¿qué paso?" Se dijo levantándose. El mareo, la fiebre, las molestias, todo había desaparecido. Ya no sudaba, no sentía calor, y parecía como si pudiera pararse de un salto.

Y lo hizo.

"¡Que Bieen! Esa sopa si funciona." Gritó en jubilo, sin poder creer que Jack haría algo tan lindo por ella.

Era maravilloso, una sopa que curaba la gripa de inmediato. Sin dudas realmente era mágica. Tenía por obligación agradecerle por ello.

Alisó un poco su pijama arrugado, y se paso las manos por la cabeza para arreglarse un poco el pel...

Algo no estaba bien.

Sus manos encontraron un par de... de... algo. Puntiagudo y cubiertas de pelusa. Eran algo rígidas, pero flexibles la vez. Subían, terminaban en punta y luego...

"Un espejo... un espejo!!!" Gritó al borde de la histeria mientras buscaba con desesperación un espejo.

Lo encontró.

Lo uso.

Y grito.

"MIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH"

Orejas. Indudablemente eran orejas de gato lo que estaba en su cabeza. Movibles, flexibles. Negras como su cabello con la puntita gris.

Dejo caer el espejo, rompiéndolo y se dejo caer de rodillas.

"Que... Que... Que... paso?" Dijo en una letanía incrédula.

Pasaron un par de minutos.

"¡Miyu¿Cómo te sientes?, estas..."

Jack había llamado al Doctor Zetgeist, que había sido el medico de cabecera delos Kobayakawa desde hacia tiempo. Ambos entraron a la habitación esperando encontrar a una moribunda niña costada en un futón, y encontraron un... un...¿qué era?

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó señalando las nuevas y flamantes Orejas de Neko-Miyu (Marca Registrada. Numero de patente MKAJ-20060309-MEAR. Todos los derechos reservados. La piratería es un delito.)

Miyu, con la cara incrédula vio al chico parado al lado de un viejo vestido de Doctor. Y sus reflejos reaccionaron.

"Yo... yo...yo... Te MATAREEEEEE...malditooooo!!!!!" y se lanzo por Jack

"Oye espera!!!" Jack esquivó el primer tacleo de Miyu y corrió alrededor del cuarto para evitar ser masacrado.

El doctor, tranquilamente, como si ero fuera algo de todos los días... que era de todos los días. Camino para recoger un librito que se le había caído de la bolsa trasera del pantalón a Jack. Y leyó un poco.

"Espera un momento, te juro que esa era la receta para la Sopa Mágica de Pollo de la Abuela... Un momento." Jack se paro de repente, haciendo que Miyu se estrellara en su espalda. "Ahora entiendo!!!" Jack, con cara de descubrimiento golpeó su palma con un puño.

Miyuki, sobaba su nariz lastimada. Después de todo, había aprendido que estrellarse con la espalda de Jack era como hacerlo con una pared de ladrillos.

"Por esa razón el abuelo se quedo con esa gata vieja, aun sabiendo que era alérgico a los felinos." Después de todo, ese era uno de los misterios de su niñez.

"Sabia que no debía confiar en ti... lo sabía...y ahora ¿que haré?.." Al fin Miyuki estaba al borde de la histeria. "Que tal si me salen bigotes... y cola... y pelo..." Poco a poco sentía que su mundo se estaba acabando. Incluso las oreja lucían apachurradas, en absoluto desanimo. "Yo solo quería descansar en mi futon calientito. Aaah ahora que areeeee!!! Miaaaaaaaaauuuu Miaaaaaaaauuuuuu!!!!" Empezó a llorar con berridos gatunos.

Jack rascaba su cabeza sin saber que hacer. Lo mejor que pudo fue colocarse a un lado de ella y consolarla de alguna forma.

Tal vez no debió acariciar su cabeza.

"Ya... ya..."

"Disculpe joven." Dijo el doctor, llamando la atención de Jack. "¿De casualidad su abuela no fue Clarence Roberts Jackson, que fue maestra en la Universidad de Arkham, en Massachussets?"

"Pues.. no se mucho de ella, pero creo que si. De hecho el abuelo aun es Bibliotecarios de la Miskatonic. ¿Por qué, la conoce?"

"Miaaaaaaaau, como no te puedes fijar en esas cosaaaass, miaaaaauuuu." No es necesario especificar quien dijo eso.

"Durante un tiempo fuimos compañeros. Hasta que fue expulsada del Campus después de que empezó vender gatos finos a bajo precio dentro de la universidad. Viendo este recetario, entiendo que le pasaba a los chicos que reprobaban con ella."

Jack parpadeo un par de veces sin poder creerlo. ¿Tenia una abuela alquimista? Sacudió su cabeza para enfocarse en lo siguiente.

"Cómo sea... ¿usted cree que aun pueda empeorar?"

Miyu seguía llorando.

"Pues no se..." Dijo Zeigeist mientras se colocaba sus anteojos y un par de guantes de goma. "tendré que hacerle una revisión, para ver si no le esta creciendo la cola."

Y se acerco amenazante, con un hilillo de baba en la boca. El tipo era viejo, y algo...no, muy mañoso

De repente Miyu estaba en cuatro patas mientras el doctor estiraba el pantalón de su pijama para inspeccionar...

"HENTAAAAAIIIII!!!!!!" Gritó ella, sacando de ninguna parte su abanico gigante y hundiendo la cabeza del doctor en la madera del suelo.

Una pequeña columna de humo surgió de la cabeza del doctor.

"Ah... este... Miyu..." Dijo Jack, con cara incrédula.

"¿QUÉ?"

"Tu cola..."

"¿Que tiene mi cola?. ¡Claro que tengo cola! O que ¿también quieres verme el trasero?" Lo regañó amenazándolo con su abanico.

"No, no me entiendes. Es que puedo ver tu cola... tienes cola..." Dijo señalando con un dedo tembloroso al nuevo miembro del cuerpo de Miyu.

Ella bajo la mirada un poco a la derecha... y la punta blanca de una cola negra la saludo.

"Iiiiigggggghhhhh!!!!" Dijo cuando la tomo con sus manos.

Podía sentirla, podía moverla podía... ¿de donde salía¿De donde?

Golpeando a Jack con el abanico para hundir su cabeza en el suelo para que no viera, realizo una inspección mas de cerca del lugar donde nacía su cola...

"Ah, no, Kami... no puede ser... a ver Miyuki, tranquila... tranquila... haber.. respira... inhala... exhala..."

Jack logró sacar su cabeza de la duela y se ajusto los lentes. Pudo ver a la ahora Neko-Miyu tranquilizarse, realizando alguna respiración especial aprendida de su padre.

Caminó hacia ella y le puso una mano en la cabeza.

"Si te sirve de consuelo, puedo prestarte mis navajas de afeitar si te empiezan a salir bigotes."

"Gracias, Jack... te lo agradezco..." Al fin se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

Golpe.

Jack saludaba de nuevo el piso.

"Idiota. Da igual, porque ya no siento nada extraño. No creo que la cosa esa siga trabajando."

Una vez mas, Jack despego la cabeza del suelo con trabajos.

"Ok, Ok. De acuerdo. Deja leo de nuevo la receta, para ver que dice." Jack se paro y tomo el libro que sostenía el inconsciente Doctor.

Se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y Miyuki lo siguió, quedando a su lado en cuclillas y agitando su cola de un lado a otro.

"'Sopa Mágica de Pollo Para la G.R.I.P.A.' hummm asterisco... 'Gatunos Resultados Interesantes Poco Amigables.' Esto explica algunas cosas. Oye! Ya aprendiste a Ronronear. Bueno sigue... mira, letras pequeñas: 'Sopa para la fabricación casera de gatos finos a bajo costo.' ¡Algo como esto debe venir en negritas!"

"Oh, mira... me salen garras. ¡Miau! Me pregunto... ¿qué rasgaré primero?" Dio en forma cantarina.

"Gulp. Este sigue: 'Tres tazas de agua. Tres piezas de pollo al gusto. Una lata de verduras en conserva y un cubito de consomé. Tres patas de rata blanca muerta de rabia, Dos alas de murciélago chupa sangre. Una cola de dragón de Komodo. Cuatro cucarachas y una pizca de sal para dar sabor...' Por Dios Miyu¿todo esto te tragaste y no te supo raro?"

Aunque la pregunta era... ¿porque mamá Kobayakawa tenia TODOS esos ingredientes en la alacena?

"Jaaack..." Miyu lo llamo muuy alegre.

"O-oh."

"Solo dime, solo dime ¿Dónde quieres que empiece¿Las orejas, los ojos, la nariz? Dime." Le gritó echándosele encima. Jack alcanzó a agarrar sus muñecas para evitar ser rebanado.

"Espérate, espera. Hay más."

"Sí claro. Ahora me vas ha decir que..." Se interrumpió cuando Jack le puso enfrente la hoja de la receta. "...'Para que los efectos sean totales e irreversibles, la pócima tiene que ser comida completa'."

"Exacto, eso significa que hay esperanzas de regresarte a la normalidad." Jack sudaba, al ver su ceguera muy cerca. "No se como, pero creo saber quien nos puede ayudar."

Por un momento ambos se quedaron callados. Uno pensando en como le explicaría el problema al abuelo, después de todo, NO debió tomar ese recetario sin permiso de su biblioteca personal. La otra... bueno, empezó a lamer el dorso de su mano y a frotarlo contra su frente.

"Oye Miyu..." Dijo Jack a lo que esta respondió con un '¿Mmmh?' "Disculpa que te diga esto, pero a menos que te quites la ropa, no es nada erótico verte bañarte en tu propia saliva..."

Ella se quedó a la mitad de una... lamida.

"¡¡¡Aaaarrgg!!!" Grito mientras se limpiaba la mano y la cara con la manga del Pijama. "No puede ser no puede ser no puede ser."

"¡Hola¡Ya llegamos!" Gritaron Koba-san y su esposa desde la puerta.

La desesperación en Miyuki se incremento exponencialmente.

"Mis padres! Mis padres! Me van a matar, me van a matar. Cuando me vean. Aaaah no puede ser." Prácticamente Corría, pálida del susto y con las orejas aplastadas.

"Oye, tranquila." Susurro Jack. "Calma..."

"¿Cómo quieres que me calme¡Mírame¿Qué van ha decir cuando...?"

"Miyu, Cálmate!" Siseó Jack para no grita, mientras tomaba con fuerza la cara de su amiga y la miraba a los ojos. "Escúchame, YO te metí en esto. Y te juro que veré la forma de curarte."

Wow, de alguna manera, logro el efecto deseado.

Nunca, desde los 2 años que tenia de conocerlo, lo había visto tan serio. Con tanta determinación en los ojos negros detrás de esos anteojos. Y la forma tan... gallarda? Como la sostenía en ese momento de desesperación.

Era como en esos animes Shojo en donde el chico esta a punto de decirle algo a la chica. Algo importante. Algo como "me gustas" o "estaré siempre contigo" o... lo que sea.

Pero, no era posible... ¿o si?

Casi podía imaginar pequeñas pompas de jabón y destellos de luz danzando en el aire. Y la habitación transformándose en un fondo multicolor. Era en esas escenas en donde el chico se acercaba, la chica también. Los rostros a centímetros de distancia...

"Miyuki..." Susurró Jack.

Noooo. No puede ser. Su corazón ya era de otro... u otros. Heero, Cio...o los que se dejaran.

"Jack..." Susurro ella, aun incrédula.

"Tan solo dime algo..." Dijo el acercándose un poco mas a ella.

El corazón se desbocaba. No era posible. ¿Qué seguía? 'No Jack, no puedes pensar en besarm...'

¿Pero saben que?

ESTA historia no es Shojo.

"...¿Quieres un cascabel para tu cola, o te conformas con un lindo listón?"

Seeep. Lo dicho, esta historia no era de esas.

Tenia que salir con algo como eso.

"IIIIDIIIOOOTAAAAAA" Grito ella.

Waaack!!, sonó su abanico.

Craaash!!, sonó la pared cuando un cuerpo se enterró en ella.

"Ouch!" Dijo Jack.

Slam!!, dijo la puerta cuando Miyuki la cerro.

Pum!! Hizo el doctor cuando ella lo pateó fuera por la ventana.

"¿Estas bien?" Pregunto Koba-san cuando vio a Jack en la pared.

"Si. Gracias. Creo que Miyu ya se siente mejor."

La señora Kobayakawa entro a la habitación para ver a una Miyu muy alegre sentada en su futón, estudiando con una banda de tela en la cabeza (obvio, para ocultar un par de detalles.) En lo que El Señor ayudaba a Jack a liberarse del abrazo de la pared.

Fuera de eso. Todo era normal.

Como siempre.

TITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITI

Afortunadamente los Kobayakawa estaban mas preocupados celebrando que Miyu se sintiera mucho mejor, como para hacer preguntas por su nuevo "look" de gorrita y toda la cosa. Incluso felicitaron a Jack, ya que gracias a sus cuidados, su linda hija se había curado tan rápido.

Si, claro.

Y así, llego la noche, y Jack se ponía a explorar los cielos nocturnos de Tokyo con su telescopio (mentira, de vez en cuando espiaba las ventanas de los vecinos. A veces se veían muuy buena cosas) en una de las ventanas del desván en lo que el insomnio retrocedía.

Sip. Vivía en al desván de la casa Kobayakawa, y déjenme decirles que era mucho más amplio que los cuartos de la casa.

"Bueno, creo que no tengo otra opción que avisarle al abuelo." Ajusto las lentes y sorbió un poco de leche caliente. "¿Porque siento que voy a estar en grandes problemas?"

TITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITI

N.A. El personaje De Miyuki Kobayajawa interpretado por la Misma Miyuki. Cualquier pregunta busquenla aqui mismo con ese nombre.

El Personaje de Jack A. Jackson interpretado por el mismo. Busquenlo bajo el nombre de Alphajack

Cualquier parecido con personajes y ocircunsatncias es mera coincidencia. (Si como no)


End file.
